


Love Again

by SterlingBeryl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, spoilers for revelation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingBeryl/pseuds/SterlingBeryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob tensed, and held another knife between his fingers. “You are a nohrian. You labelled Lady Corrin a traitor. Ergo, you are her enemy.”<br/>(This is too poorly written for me to consider finishing it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New embrace

"Move it! Traitorous scum!" A soldier barked to her left. She stumbled, but lifted her shoulders and held her head high as she walked on the bare earth, among the cavalry and Nohrian foot soldiers. A large laceration along her arm and a stab wound in her leg made it difficult to walk, but she attempted to mask the pain. Kamui could feel the soldiers' lances at her back, a constant hovering tip. Her armour was coated in mud and dust, blue cape dragging and tattered on the ground.  
  
In her head, she replayed the events that led to her capture. Leo would have said it was her fault for being a horrid tactician, and neglecting her studies, she reflected. The Daimyo of Mokushu turned out to be a lying, dishonourable ninja, and succeeded in abducting her after feigning surrender. A couple of ferry trips and uncomfortable holds later, she was being brought to the Nohrian camp at Cyrkensia.  
  
Kamui's mouth went dry at the thought of seeing Xander again. Would he still call her his little princess? Would he order her execution on the spot? The dull ache in her heart twinged, and she bitterly admitted she would be foolish to hope otherwise.  
  
The sound of galloping hooves and the sudden halt of the progression roused her from her thoughts. "What's this?" A dark rider on a sleek brown horse pulled up next to her. Kamui was shocked when she realises who the rider was. "Leo..."  
  
He turned to her with a look of surprise, which quickly turned into disgust. He looked away. 'He cant even look me in the eye...' Kamui felt her heart stop and ache for her brother, the brother whom she had caused so much pain. In her tattered armour and broken state, she was the one who pitied her brother.  
  
"Leo, my brother... I'm so sorry..."  
  
He glared and snarled a response. "It's PRINCE Leo to you. Who are you calling brother?" He turned. "Get our prisoner a horse. We need to get going."  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist and hefted Kamui onto a horse. She felt something bitingly cold enclose her wrist, and saw a chain snake around her arm, back towards her brother. Leo snapped Byrnhildr shut. "Just in case you start getting any ideas."  
  
Kamui sighed. The progression picked up pace, and she dreaded the coming reunion with her eldest brother.  
  
The small band of soldiers marched into camp, surrounding Kamui who had been shoved off her horse a while back. Leo had shackled her hands together and led the riders to another battle. Another battle with the Hoshidans which she would not be there. She worried extensively about how the Hoshidans were faring. They better not be wasting time looking for her. She was dead the moment Kotaro captured her.  
  
A sudden push and she was shoved into a cleared area, dusty, with a wooden post in the middle. Her arms were lifted up just as she was kicked in the legs, and she fell on her knees. By the time she reoriented herself, her arms were tied to the post.  
  
Kamui swallowed as the reality of her situation hit her. She would be executed. Kneeling, in the heart of her country-turned-enemy's camp. Garon might never be defeated. The war might never end. She tugged at the chains that bound her. Shouldn’t she be struggling, fighting for what she knows could come true? Would there even be any point in her current predicament? She hung her head, and bore the jibes and insults of the Nohrian soldiers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get up." A warm hand grazed her shoulder. In the hazy fog of her uncomfortable slumber, Kamui could not pinpoint what the voice wanted. It sounded soothing, though. And most importantly, safe. A murky silvery light shone through her closed eyes. Her arms felt needle sharp pinpricks all over as she moved. Blearily opening her eyes, she looked up at the source of light. She sucked in a breath of air. Xander stood in front of her, purple cape billowing, in his onyx armour. His eyebrows were furrowed as he unlocked the shackles that bound her arms. Backlit by the moon, the tousled gold curls that crowned his head glimmered silver, his features sharpened and overshadowed, emphasising the scowl he wore.  
  
Kamui swallowed in an attempt to calm her beating heart. How could she ever hope to compare to her brother? In that moment, she despaired at the hopelessness of her situation.  
  
He glanced at her, and turned to someone beside him. “Get her out of that armour, and clean her up.” A blue haired maid stepped out. “Yes, Lord Xander.” Kamui sighed. “Flora…”  
  
The maid briskly grabbed her arm. “Come now Lady Corrin, we must clean you up.”  
  
Kamui swallowed. “It’s…Kamui, now…” Xander paused, and turned to her, an indecipherable look in his eyes. Kamui turned away from him, and followed Flora inside, as such she never heard the lord briefly sigh. 

As soon as they were in the apothecary, Flora turned to Kamui. “Are you alright, Lady Kamui? Any wounds?”  
  
“Only on my arm and thigh. Perhaps my heart too…” Kamui replied.  
  
Flora sighed as she rifled around in the shelves. “Well there’s nothing I could do to help that. Here, drink this.” Kamui thanked her and downed the vial of vulnerary. She felt her wounds start to heal slowly, under her armour.  
  
Flora now hustled her to the baths. “We’ve got to get you cleaned up milady, how would you like your bath? Rose scented? Oils?”  
  
Kamui chuckled bitterly, “I doubt there are any scented oils in prison baths.”  
  
Flora gasped, “Why, I’m sure I could get anything for you! It’s what Lord Xander would want…”  
  
Kamui cringed internally, but replied, “Well, if I could get lavender, that would be amazing. Thank you Flora.”  
  
Flora smiled laid her hand over Kamui’s hand. “my pleasure, Milady.”  
  
In the Nohrian camp, the two lived out their last fantasy of lady and maid, as though everything was still alright, as though their lives hadn’t been turned upside down, as though Kamui wasn't a prisoner in her own home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After her bath, Kamui reached for her armour, only to find it missing. In it’s place was a large shirt and thick trousers, as well as a dark blue shawl. She dressed quickly, tugging on the pair of leather boots and slipping the shirt over her head. The hem hung far past her waist. She tucked it in then wrapped the shawl around her head. She wanted to shield herself from the leering, accusing eyes of the Nohrians, even though she would be as good as dead if any physical assaults were dealt. A knock sounded on the door. “Come in.” Flora peeked around the door. “Milady, Lord Xander wishes you to join him for dinner.”  
  
Kamui’s heart jumped in her throat. “I...see...Flora, where is my armour?”  
  
“You aren’t allowed any armour. Im sorry…” Flora led her to the door. “I think he wants to question you.” Kamui felt that inexplicable fear take over her. “Surely he wouldn’t...he’s my brother…”  
  
Flora smiled apologetically. “Im sorry milady, but he isn’t your brother. Not anymore.”

The truth turned sour in Kamui's stomach and she nodded wordlessly. 'But no...I can't believe that." She muttered.

As they walked down the corridor to Xander’s study, Kamui felt the dread curl in her stomach, as well as an ache in her heart that grew harder to bear by the minute.  
  
All of a sudden she felt herself be slammed against the wall violently, bashing her head on a hanging lantern. She cried out in shock.  
  
“What are you doing!?” She heard Flora shriek to her right. Rough hands gripped her hands and held them behind her back. She felt something warm inch down her forehead.  
  
“Iago told us to secure the prisoner before letting her within any distance of the crown prince.” Kamui felt her hands being bound with rope. “He told us it was necessary as she was a devious scheming bitch.” Shackles were clasped around her ankles. Her tears streamed unbidding down her cheeks, full of anger and sadness.  
  
“Stop this instant.” A commanding tone resounded in the corridor. The soldiers froze and let go of Kamui. An imposing figure strode down the corridor. “Step away from the prisoner. Leave, and never ever lay hands on her again, lest I have you executed.”  
  
The soldiers shakily left quickly. Xander beckoned Kamui. “Come.” As he strode off through the dark hall. Kamui shakily followed. 

Xander pulled out a chair for her. “Please sit.” The wooden table was laden with dishes. Small and simple foods maybe, but many that Kamui loved nonetheless. She shuffled awkwardly forwards, plopping into the chair offered. Her chain nearly caught on the table leg, and she stumbled. Xander grabbed her shoulder to steady her, and she felt the closeness of him, the gentleness of his warm hand emanating through her shirt. She could feel the blood rush into her cheeks. Xander sliced open the ropes that bound her hands, but not the shackles chaining her feet.  
  
Wordlessly he handed her some vulnerary to drink. She felt the wound on her head slowly closing up. “Thank you.” She smiled warmly. She shook her head to clear it. Time to get down to business. “I apologise for the state I am in. It is hardly the manner in which a leader should greet another.”  
  
Xander spoke, “It doesn’t matter. I apologise for the soldiers that assaulted you.”  
  
Kamui shook her head. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
They sat in uncomfortable silence, Kamui rubbing her wrists under the table. The candlelight gleamed off of Xander’s dark armour, and she found herself wondering if he ever took it off.  
  
“So...Kamui eh?” She looked up at him. “Why did you change your name? Did you hate Corrin so bad?”  
  
The conversation had already derailed off of formality. She replied, “When I was young, living in Hoshido, my name was Kamui. My mother, Queen Mikoto named me Kamui. It was only after I arrived in Nohr that I was renamed Corrin.” She fidgeted with the tablecloth. “I don’t mind so much. It is what I have always been known as after all. What you and the others have always called me. But I returned to my original name, if only to build trust with them. Keeping a name my kidnappers gave me might have appeared as attachment.”  
  
Xander grimaced, “They do not trust you?”  
  
Kamui smiled, “Only a few. But it does not matter. All that matters now is that I believe in them.” She leaned in towards him. “As I believe in you.”  
  
Xander held her stare for a moment. Then he leant back and gave a heavy sigh, holding his head in his hands. “Why...where did I go wrong?”  
  
Kamui was at a loss for words. “I...what?”  
  
Xander stood up and paced. “Did we not love you enough? Did I not love you enough? What happened between us? Why did you betray your country and leave Nohr? Leave all your siblings behind!”  
  
Kamui had never seen him so agitated before. Lurching to her feet she went to him, “Xander...you know why I did what I did.”  
  
He sat on the bed and she sat next to him. With a hesitant hand, she held his hand loosely. Her hand looked small and white against his scarred ones. Her heart beating, try though she might to suppress it, she continued to speak, “King Garon is evil. I will leave you to judge, though you must come to the conclusion that it is the truth. I would never have been able to face myself if I acted upon his orders.”  
  
She placed a hand on Xander’s stony face and turned it to her. “Brother, I must thank you.” She felt his grip on her hand tighten. “If it weren’t for you, I’d never know what was right or wrong. If it weren’t for you, I’d have died of loneliness stuck in that citadel. If not for your training...I’d probably be dead long before now.”  
  
Xander sucked in a sharp breath. “Little princess…” Her heart skipped with joy upon hearing that.  
  
She let her hands fall. “But I know that...we are enemies now. And despite you being my big brother, no one would understand it if you somehow let me live.” She stood. “I shall not make things difficult for you since I am as good as dead.” As she walked away, she felt the absence of his heat at her side painfully. Be strong. Don’t cry.  
  
Kamui chuckled and sat back down at the table. Xander stared at her. “Now. Let me enjoy my last meal. Im glad you at least remember what my favourite foods are...” Xander moved so quickly she barely had time to flinch as he grabbed the dish of tangy coleslaw and threw it on the ground. The glass shattered everywhere.  
  
Kamui shouted at him, “Xander! What are you doing?”  
  
Xander breathed heavily. “I’m sorry Corr...Kamui. That dish...was poisoned.” He winced as he spoke. Kamui froze.  
  
“D-d-id you…” Stop it. She thought to herself. You need to accept this. “Then why did you not let me eat it?”  
  
Xander opened his arms. Kamui walked into his embrace without hesitation. Xander wrapped an arm around her waist and stroked her hair, pressing her into him. She inhaled his masculine scent, and gingerly wrapped her arms around him. She felt her face blush crimson, as it reminded her of many sleepless nights and fantasies, and forced down her feelings. Her mission was for the people.  
  
Xander spoke gently into her ear. “Jakob told me about the poisoned dish. That man has been looking out for you for a very long time. He told me that Iago had ordered the chefs to poison the food. Just in case I couldn’t do what I was supposed to.” He held her even more tightly. “I should have disposed of it from the very start. If you are to be killed, you deserve...you deserve an honourable death, by my hands, and not a lowly servant of my father. But I was weak, and feared I could not accomplish the task. I just realised, that I couldn’t live with myself if I allowed it. Forgive me, Kamui.”  
  
He let go of her and knelt to unbind the chains around her ankles. Standing up again, he stared at her. Her face was uncharacteristically flushed, her breath coming short. Her waist length hair was slightly tousled, and glimmered softly in the candlelight, her blushing face framed by silvery curls. Her narrowed eyes were polished amber in the soft glow of the flames. Right now, without a doubt, she was the most beautiful, most brilliant woman he had ever met, and known. And maybe...just maybe...  
  
“Little princess…” He hesitated for a moment, but decided to continue. There would be no harm done in asking. “...I need to ask you something. What do you think of me?”  
  
Kamui tilted her head at him. “Xander, I'm not sure what you mean…”  
  
Xander felt his mouth dry, “I know this is out of the blue...and pointless considering our situation, but I need to know. Please, if it’s the last thing you will ever do for me, answer truthfully.”  
  
Kamui hesitated. This is a bad idea. Not like it will ever matter… ”Well, to me you were always someone I admired. Someone strong and wise and noble. You're the rock of the family, someone the others and I could all depend on and look up to. You taught me about courage and about the sword, as well as about right and wrong. I was so sad when I first found out we aren't truly brother and sister... It would definitely have made my decision much easier.”  
  
Xander smiled, “Thank you.” Kamui held up a hand, “Let me finish.” She held both of Xander’s hands. Give me courage. “It pains me to say I have never seen you as a brother.” She looked up at Xander’s face of shock, and of something else. “I could love Camilla, Leo, and Elise as my siblings, but for you it just never felt like sibling affection. It hurt when you were sent to battle, or left for long periods without coming back. It felt like my birthday any time you were here, training with me or just making conversation. As I grew I became more aware and attuned to what I was feeling but...what then? What could ever come of these feelings? I was not aware of the particulars of marital affairs in nobility but I knew enough to determine that my fantasies were an impossibility.”  
  
Xander felt his heart sinking. “Why did you go if you felt like so?”  
  
Kamui continued, “I didn’t leave because of me. It broke my heart that I had to go against you, and the siblings I loved. But upon my honour I couldn’t allow mother’s death to go unavenged, or fight in the name of the one who killed her.” She sighed, “That day on the battlefield, I realised I had to sacrifice what I cherished most in order to end this war. Besides,” She gave a bitter smile that made Xander’s heart break. “What would be the point of suffering any longer?”  
  
Xander spoke quietly, “You’ve spoken your piece. Now let me say mine. I have been in love with you for a very long time.” Kamui’s mouth dropped open. “I can remember vividly the day I first realised how much you had grown, little princess.”  
  
He wrapped an arm around Kamui and pulled her to his side. “You were wearing a white shirt, trousers, and as per usual, no shoes.” He chuckled lowly, and Kamui felt the vibrations through his chest. “Very unlady-like, I must say. But that has always been your style. I saw how strong you were, how your isolation made you strong enough to stand up to father. I think the moment you spared those prisoners was when I completely and utterly fell under your spell. I...adore you.”  
  
He laid kisses over Kamui’s flushed face, cupping her beauty gently in his hands. “I love all the strength you have, all the kindness you have to give, all the caring and innocence that is you.” He laid a few kisses under her chin and along her neck, for good measure. He felt the softness of her skin under his lips, the scent of lavender clinging to her body.  
  
Kamui, who had been blushing crimson all the while, heart beating a ragged rhythm, spoke in a thick voice. “Xander...I...we...can’t...We each have our own duties.” We each chose our own path...she wanted to say.  
  
Xander paused in the action of kissing her collarbone. Kamui felt his warm breath against her skin, his golden hair tickle her nose. She was quite sure her face was burning up; hopefully it can be slightly concealed in the dim candlelit room. She took a deep breath. “You have to kill me. Or you yourself will die. By your father’s own hand…"  
  
She gasped in shock when Xander growled and pressed her flush against his own body. The cool wood of the wall at her back. He lifted her arms above her head and kissed her roughly on the neck. “Never.” He managed to gasp out. “I will not harm you.” He pressed his mouth against Kamui’s parted lips.  
  
And Kamui kissed back, their anguish and pain and yearning from all the years past expressed in the moment of passion. They moved together, gasping against each other’s lips. And when the heat and the arousal grew too much to bear, Xander wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed. They spent the night there, wrapped in each other’s arms, as lovers. Not bound to any duty, or any path, but just two people who loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First semi-completed fic :) For once I am committed enough to finish something.
> 
> I have a couple of ideas on how to continue this, but it depends on whether it suits the Birthright storyline more or Revelations. If I choose to keep it as a single chapter, maybe I'll stick to Birthright. If I feel like doing some warm stuff with siegbert, then Revelation. Please tell me if this was boring, monotonous, dreary. I don't know how I write.
> 
> Edit: Thank you so, very much. I can't even tell you how happy I was to read the comments, I was in a restaurant and I couldn't stop smiling :)))))) (Mwahahah virtual smiling) I will definitely keep writing XD


	2. Close, but no Sieg-ar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goodbye, a farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused by the Kamui, Corrin, Kamui, Corrin, It's because in this Fic Corrin is what the Nohrian siblings call her, whilst Kamui is the name the Hoshidan siblings give her.  
> I hope that Xander and Corrin are less OOC in this chapter, I just feel like I messed up Xander quite a bit in the last one. Oh well. Might go back and fix it later.  
> 

Kamui was awoken by a gentle shake on her shoulder. For a second she had no idea where she was, but as her mind cleared, the events of the night came back in full detail and she flushed red. She felt Xander’s arms around her, as though afraid of her departure. She opened her eyes a slit and looked at the sleeping Xander. He looked so peaceful, so at ease with himself. The scowl she often saw him wore was gone, as though sleep had captured him in this rare, carefree moment.  
Kamui lightly raised a hand and dragged a hand down his cheek. Do I do that for him?

“That may not be a wise decision, milady.” Kamui stifled a yelp, and looked behind her whilst ducking deeper into the blankets. Her normally stoic butler stood there, holding up a robe and looking at her urgently. 

Jakob urged. “Quickly milady. We don’t have much time.” Kamui shyly slipped out of bed and wrapped herself in the robe he offered, whilst Jakob looked away. 

Kamui opened her mouth to explain but Jakob shushed her. “There’s no time Corrin. We must be away.” He gave her a bundle of clothes and instructions to go to the stables when she was dressed. He departed quickly, leaving a lantern behind for her. 

Kamui dressed quickly and wrote a note for Xander. She approached the bed with silent footsteps, and tucked the note into his hand. She brushed back his golden hair and laid a gentle, lingering kiss on his forehead. 

She held up the lantern at the doorway, but hesitated and turned back slightly. She looked back at her sleeping lover, with a wistful smile. “Believe in me, brother.” The heavy words carried far in the silence. 

Kamui approached the stables where Jakob stood inside. He opened the door for her and dragged her to an empty stall. “Your armor is there. I helped hammer out the dents and replace the cape.” 

Kamui thanked him profusely. Jakob shook his head. “There will be time for more thanks later. Perhaps an agreement you would stop throwing yourself at the Nohrians?” He quickly tightened the armors leather fastenings around her leather tunic. “In any case, we must be away before Lord Xander notices your departure.” 

By the light of the lantern and the approching dawn, they hurried to inspect and choose two steeds that would carry them swiftly. 

Jakob frowned as he led two mares around the corner. “These will have to do. Take the speedier one, Lady Corrin. Your safety is paramount.” 

“No.” A low voice growled. They both froze. Had their escape been foiled so quickly? 

Xander heard, more than felt, a knife whizzing past and slicing strands of his touseled hair. He winced. “No, stop, it’s me, Jakob!” 

Jakob tensed, and held another knife between his fingers,. “You are a nohrian. You labelled Lady Corrin a traitor. Ergo, you are her enemy.” 

“Jakob.” Kamui softly said. She padded in front of his line of fire, towards Xander, despite Jakob’s protests. 

Xander swallowed to see her, once again dressed in silver armor. King Garon had made her wear silver, for some reason refusing to adorn her in the proud onyx the rest of his children wore. But now, the silver embodied who she was. Neither for Hoshido or for Nohr, but for peace and hope. 

He tried for humor. “If you haven’t heard me tell you enough last night in bed,” He reached out to cup her face in his hands almost reverently. “You are beautiful.” He watched as her pale face turned pink and she laid a hand over his, as though to assure herself. 

Kamui had not expected Xander to appear, in only leather pants, in the stable. He was here, but she had no idea why.

Xander was fighting an internal battle. His rational mind, his harsh and dominant part of his mind was whispering to him. End her. Fufill your duty as crown prince of Nohr. 

He remembered his father’s warning words as he set out to Cyrkensia. His father had narrowed his eyes and spoke in a severe tone he had not heard since being a child. From the times he chased after Father’s approval like a drowning man. When he trained to be as ruthless and unfeeling as his father during his teenage years. 

“The great Anankos has told me you still retain lingering feelings for your sister.” He had said in a growl. “Do not allow sentiment to distract you from your duties. Such conduct is unbefitting of the crown prince of Nohr.” Xander had muttered an apology and left. 

“Be careful, Corrin.” Jakob warned yet again. Xander blinked and realised he had been staring into empty space for too long. Both Jakob and Kamui were watching him warily. 

He abruptly walked past them both towards the other end of the stable. He unlocked a padlock and led out a horse clad in dark armour. 

Kamui’s breath hitched. “This...is your steed? I can’t take that!” 

“Yes you will.” He swiftly let down many pieces of the body armour. “She will be swift, and you will probably be by the ports early noon.” He looked at Jakob. “She should be able to carry the both of you.” Jakob nodded and quickly set to saddling the horse. 

Kamui, who had been staring at him, suddenly flung her arms around his neck. Xander felt the breath knocked out of him by the sudden impact, issuing a “oomph!” 

He bent down and held her close despite her armour being bitingly cold against his bare chest. 

Kamui whispered deviously in his ear. “Is your horse named Sieg-ar?”

Xander groaned. “I’m at least glad that your horribly irrelevant puns are well on their way. Far from my ears. No, she’s named Pinnae. Which,” He added, seeing Kamui about to ask him what it meant. “If you had listened to your tutors, you would know the meaning of.” 

Kamui threaded her hands through his hair. “Well, I hope don’t mind me naming her something.” 

Xander chuckled. “Oh? And what will you call her?”

Kamui pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. She whispered, “Faith.” She looked at him with amusement in her eyes. 

“Because I’m going to bring Faith back to you.” 

As Xander took time to process what she said, she kissed him lightly on the lips. “Promise me. Meet me at the Bottomless Canyon on the day the skies change above Hoshido and Nohr.” 

Xander’s eyes bore into Kamui. “Trust me, sister.” He swallowed with the effort of speaking his mind. “When we next meet in battle, I may say things that I don’t mean. I may not know what you are fighting against, but I trust you and your mission.” 

Kamui nodded solemnly. “I left you a note, it will explain a great deal. As preposterous as it seems, it is the truth.”

She arranged her cape around her head and shoulders, and slung herself up in front of Jakob. 

“I will end this war brother, if not for the people, then for the both of us.” 

“I swear, Kamui, if not for this war you would have ended up as a poet.”

Kamui laughed, “Well maybe I still can.” 

Xander let go and nodded to Jakob. “Take care of her.”

Jakob replied, “I always have.”

They were reluctant to part ways, relishing the comfort of banter after many months of anguish. It was only when Jakob snapped the reins that Kamui finally waved goodbye. Xander waved back, vowing that against all odds, he will meet her on the day the skies change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't update this frequently, partially because I have IGCSEs coming up, and also because I can literally FEEL the impending writer's block T^T I hate the thought of repeating basically what is in the game, so I might mess around a bit with the supports and the plot.  
> Edited to tie up loose ends.
> 
> Its been less than a month since I last updated this, and already I'm cringing at what I wrote. I'm thinking desperately of how to continue this in an interesting manner, but its hard, man. I might just split it into parts, make it a series of different scenarios. I'm just not so suited to writing this sort of fic, I guess. T^T


End file.
